The Princess of Thieves
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: -TBOE's Return story!- Miyu Sondare becomes hostage to the infamous bandit, Youko Kurama, but will she go out with a fight or will she submit to his dominance? YoukoXMiyuOC
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS. I'm back with more fanfiction. Lol. Sorry that I haven't been active all these years. I've been busy with school and youtube and college and yea. lol. BUT I'M BACK! And so is my love for Kurama 3

So here you are! MY NEW STORY BACK CHAPTER ONE! THE PRINCESS OF THIEVES! (YoukoXOC(Miyu))

* * *

The Demon World. In the history of time, many demons slaughtered and fought one another for dominance over the world. Soon, sanctions divided the land into different demonic types and classes. Lower class demons began to be servants to high class demons, either becoming eternal slaves or meals. One such realm was home of the Sondare demon family. The Sondares ruled over a large forest area. They majorly consisted of wolf demons, taking up the traditions of old and setting their nobility in the area they commanded. Any lower class demon could recognize the Sondares from their midnight black wolf ears and tail.

However, the lady of the Sondares fell in love with a silver fox named Maruda and mated with him out of heat. Unintentionally, she gained a child. When she was birthed, everyone was trapped in a shocking awe over the sight. The baby girl had small fox ears and a wolf tail, but they were silver with midnight black tips. The lady, being of noble birth, was allowed to keep the child and raise her as the princess of the Sondare family, but many scorned her for breeding a half-blood. As for the daughter, she was named 'Miyu', meaning superior beauty. As much as people despised the decision the mother made, the realm began to adore Miyu for her uniqueness. She surpassed every woman in her realm in beauty and carried the swiftness of her father as well as the strength of her mother. She worked hard to maintain her manners and her studies of history and soon became an enigma amongst the clan. Was it just the mixture of breeds that gave her such gifts? No one was sure.

However, one day changed everything.

One evening, the entire Sondare family sat around a dinner table, dressed to the nines. Miyu, being the princess, sat beside her mother and was the only one draped in black and silver rather than just the noble black. A large boar sat as the center delicacy while other delights and savory dishes decorated the table in front of the family. The smell would make any human drop to their knees in a pleasureful nostril sensation. The family ate a large amount, but kept their clothes clean as part of their mannerism. All of a sudden, a shout is echoed from the windows.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

The whole family besides Miyu's mother stood in shock, the younger children of the family clinging to their mothers in fear. Suddenly, the main doors exploded open to reveal a group of silver robe thieves. They began to file into the room, raising their swords in case the family fought back. The leader, a silver haired, cold-eyed fox demon, stepped from the center of the group towards the family. The adults put their hands and bodies in front of their children as protection and Miyu kept a hand around her mother's fox was the same age as Miyu, but his eyes were deadlier than her gentle eyes.

"What is it you want, thief?" The mother simply spoke aloud. The fox kept his emotionless demeanor as he stepped forward another step, causing the family to tighten closer together against the table.

"What I want is the treasure I've been hearing so much about. This 'Sondare Gift' is said to be the most beautiful treasure of the land," the fox responded, making his lackeys laugh evilly in response. "Where have you hidden this treasure? We've searched all over this kingdom for it but we can't seem to find it."

The family looked to Miyu as she sighed in displeasure. She then stepped forward, away from the table, and spoke. "You must be either mistaken or fooled. I am the gift of the Sondare family. My name means beauty, so that must be where you got the beautiful notion from."

The silver fox looked to Miyu, locking eyes with her before glaring oh so slightly. Miyu, however, kept her gentle but protective gaze.

"Are you saying that you are this so called treasure?" The fox inquired, taking another step forward. The family huddled closer in fear, but Miyu kept her place.

"Yes. Now, what will you have of me?" Miyu replied. At that moment, a lower class thief stepped up, chuckling.

"Hey boss, we should just take her right where she stands. Make her family watch." It growled menacingly. The family gasped and stared wide eyed in shock. Miyu stayed stone-faced. The leader kept staring.

"I warn you now, I am a trained fighter. I will protect my family." Miyu simply spoke. The thieves began to chuckle in response, not sensing any danger.

"Then protect them." The leader spoke, snapping his fingers.

At that instant, the thieves began to bum-rush at Miyu, swords drawn high for their attacks. Within a few seconds, blades were merely centimeters away from the skin of the half-breed. Everything seemed to stop for a second before, all at once, the demons fell to the ground, defeated by an invisible force.

The leader remained unfazed. He looked to Miyu before slightly smirking.

"It seems that you have soiled your dinner garb," He pointed out. Miyu looked down to see a small droplet of blood on her dress sleeve. Miyu sighed and looked up again at the leader before untying her outfit and throwing it to the side. Only bare minimum bits of her femininity were covered by black wraps, making her light skin even paler in comparison. For being well fed, but well trained, she carried a very envy-worthy pair of breasts and wide hips, but her broad shoulders and slightly large feet made up for it in the balance. The leader gave a quick glance up and down her body before chuckling softly. "It seems that the rumors were true; the treasure of the Sondares is the most beautiful sight to behold in its glory."

Miyu glared slightly and took out a small rose from her hair. "And the rumors about you are also true, Youko Kurama. You are sly as you are cold." Miyu responded, filling the rose with her demon spirit energy. It began to expand in her hands, growing multiple vines and entangling them together into a large staff as the petals shifted and stiffened to diamond steel as a scythe. "Why don't we take this outside? I hear the air is quite refreshing at night."

Moments later, Miyu and Youko stood in the midst of a plain, far from the House of Sondare. The family had scattered back to their rooms and homes, but the closest of blood relatives to Miyu, including her mother, followed the two fighters and stood at a distance to watch the bout. Miyu was not given the luxury to dress for the occasion, so she stood almost bare versus the infamous Bandit, Youko Kurama, to defend her family. She stood with her Rose Scythe in hand as Youko held his Rose Whip, letting the vine splay on the ground near his feet. Only silence and wind filled the air between them.

"My dear, I suggest giving in. Come with me and I will make sure you will be taken care of," Youko said.

"Do you think I will?" Miyu retorted.

"... I guess not. I'll make this quick."

Youko slowly began to raise his weapon, not taking his eyes off of Miyu. Instinctively, Miyu flash-stepped towards Youko and slashed up at him. Youko jumped back and snapped his whip down towards Miyu, entangling his whip and her blade together. Miyu simply smirked, turned the blade, and stabbed it into the ground, pinning the whip and the scythe down. Youko let go of his whip, letting both transform back into roses.

"Hmph. You are quite stubborn," Youko muttered before summoning another rose whip. Miyu quickly followed behind and summoned another scythe. Once again, Youko raised his whip.

Defensively, Miyu gripped her scythe with both hands and held it in front of her body. Youko just smirked and snapped his whip on the ground. As the echo rang out in the air, Miyu charged forward, raising her scythe up and back behind her for a powered slice. Youko remained still as Miyu slid right in front of him and swung her scythe down on him. However, Miyu couldn't move the scythe, rendering her defenseless. A small patch of weeds stretched out from the ground underneath the blade of the scythe and wrapped themselves around it to pin it back and down. Youko smirked and did the most unexpected thing Miyu could think of.

Youko grabbed the back of her neck, pulled her head to him, and kissed her.

Miyu stared wide eyed in shock at the action upon her. Youko was rough with the grab and the pull, but the kiss was delicate, like the petal of a rose that had fallen on a quiet lake. It was almost... romantic. The kiss sent her head in a flurry. All thoughts of logic escaped from her mind through her ears and only thoughts of unorganized confusion played patty-cake between her eyes. As she stared at the silver fox, her vision began to blur. She knew she had been captured.

"The Sondare treasure now belongs to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Short, I know, but I'm focusing on Spirit girls! Go check that on out!

ENJOY AND COMMENT NICELY!

* * *

It had been multiple days since Youko Kurama invaded the Sondare territory. Miyu was tranced with a sleeping poison that passed to her from Youko's lips. As romantic as the kiss was, Miyu despised being caught and kidnapped. Especially by the Legendary Bandit.

Miyu soon woke up from her long sleep to find herself on a large bed, made with lovely white silks and satins. Her eyes took a second to focus out from the poison and soon she made the assumption that she wasn't home. The stench of the Legendary Bandit was all around the room, so she could only assume it was his private chambers.

Miyu sat up and heard a chain noise from around her neck. She looked down and felt upon her neck and sighed. As expected. He had placed a collar on her and chained it to the bedposts. She was pretty much stuck in that bed. She also looked down to see that she was in a while silk nightgown, rather than her undergarments. To her surprise, it wasn't see-through, but it was rather lovely and elegant.

Suddenly, the door opened. Miyu instantly looked up to see a man at the door with a tray of tea. The man was dressed in all black, had a black scarecrow like hat, and had bat wings to boot.

"Sorry if I woke you." He said, concerned. Miyu sighed and just looked at him with a blank stare. He continued for her and offered her the teacup, but frowned with Miyu didn't even move to accept it. "You've been out for a couple of days. You need to have something in your system."

Miyu didn't try to speak. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be here; she was supposed to be at home with her mother and family. Miyu just kept her eyes on her dress, ignoring the man beside her.

"You give me no choice. I'm sorry." He said aloud. Suddenly, Miyu felt a strong tightening on her collar. The man had gripped the back of the collar like a scruff and tightened it around her neck. Her head fell back and her mouth opened to let some sort of air into her body as she let out a pained gasp. Then she felt a warm liquid rush down her mouth into her throat. It tasted of honey and she realized: he was making her drink the tea. He kept his hand on her collar, watching her gulp down the tea, before letting her go and sighing. Miyu coughed and rubbed her neck in pain. "You had to have something in your system. Youko's been worried about you."

That made Miyu let out a laugh between her coughs.

"Worried? The Legendary Bandit worried about me? If he truly cared, he would have left me with my family." Miyu retorted, glaring at the man by her, who shook his head.

"You're a treasure. Youko's a bandit. He stole you away and now he cares for you as his possession." The man said.

"So I'm a thing now. Great." Miyu said, rolling her eyes and sighing, still rubbing her neck. The man sighed and stood up.

"He'll be coming to visit you shortly. I suggest behaving like the princess you supposedly were." The man warned before taking his leave.

"Didn't catch your name, stranger." Miyu said before he opened the door.

"Koronue." He then left without another word.

Miyu sighed and looked around her again. The room was decorated with simple treasures, like art and wall statuettes. It was rather nice to be in such a lovely room, but the only thing not lovely about it was her being a prisoner to that room. She leaned against the bedposts and closed her eyes.

Much to her displeasure, the door opened again. Miyu opened her eyes half-way to see Youko Kurama at the door this time. She didn't take her eyes off of him as he closed the door and walked over to her, standing above her. Gold eyes met amber eyes in a battle of silence. Soon, Youko chuckled, breaking away from the battle for a moment. Youko sat down on the edge of the bed and reached a hand out to Miyu's face. Miyu didn't move an inch as he rubbed her cheek tenderly. Inside, her mind was trembling in an uncalled for carnal pleasure, but she wouldn't let Youko know that.

"Such a beautiful treasure.." Youko muttered. Miyu glared slightly, making his hand stop on her cheek.

"Such a thing, isn't it? It's not even a she. She's an it." Miyu growled softly. Youko chuckled and pinched her cheek.

"She is a beautiful treasure to behold." Youko cooed softly. Miyu couldn't deny a blush running across her face, but she kept glaring.

"Why am I here?" Miyu asked quietly, the poisonous sting of anger in her voice ringing. Youko went back to rubbing her face.

"Because I stole you away and now you belong to me." Youko replied with a slight smirk. Miyu growled again and slapped his hand away.

"I may be a prisoner here, but I'm still not yours. No matter what you do to me, I will never submit to being yours." Miyu spat. Youko glared and grabbed Miyu by the neck, pulling her close to him, nose to nose.

"I can take you right here and make you mine. I have ways of making you give in to your state." Youko growled back. To his surprise, however, Miyu didn't get scared. She just kept her glare on him, as if she was unfazed by the hold.

"Rape me, beat me, torture me, but you still won't own me. I assure you it will not happen." Miyu stated coldly. Youko kept his eyes on her, growing more irritated with each second of silence after her statement.

"A beautiful treasure but there's an ugly stain on her personality." Youko muttered. "I shall remedy that."

Youko did something unexpected once more. He slowly unlatched the collar from her neck and moved it to the bedside table. Through all this, he did not let his eyes leave her gaze.

"You are free to do whatever you please here. If you run, I will catch you and bring you back. Besides, we are far from your home in a direction you will not figure out. It could take you forever to figure it out." Youko stated before standing and walking to the door. As he did, however, he was greeted by a rose stabbed into the door by his head. "Don't think you can kill me, Miyu."

With that, he left and closed the door.


	3. ADD YOUR OC TO THE PRINCESS OF THIEVES

I'M LOOKING FOR A COUPLE OF OC'S TO ADD TO THE STORY!

Please Review or PM me a profile of your character!

NAME:

Race:

Physical Description:

Personality:

Personal Thoughts about Miyu:

Thoughts on Youko:

Relationship/Job with the Thieves:

Things the character would say:


	4. Chapter 3

NEW CHAPTER! FEATURING MARCELLO, THE OC! WOO OC'S!

ENJOY AND REVIEW NICELY!

* * *

Miyu became recluse to the estate that was was within. She had gathered that the building she was in contained not only Youko, but his entire band of thieves, just from the noise. Luckily, she remained in the room and was safe from the loud rough housing. Every day, Koronue would come in with food for her and she would eat very scarcely, but once in awhile he would force food down her throat by forcing it in her mouth and covering her mouth to stop her from spitting it out. Every night, Youko would come and woo her, sometimes with jewels and other times with flowers. Miyu would keep her blank and cold stare and her mouth would remain closed, making Youko leave and sleep in another room out of anger.

-

Finally, one night, Youko stomped out of the room in agitation, slamming the door behind him. He let out a raspy growl/sigh and walked to the mess hall. His anger flared and everyone who walked in the same hallway noticed, instantly retreating to the closest room the them. Koronue and Marcello, a demon with a Unicorn Horn peeking from his messy hair, looked at each other and quickly followed Youko, stepping behind him.

"What happened? She didn't like the Blood Ruby necklace?" Koronue asked. Youko grunted and looked away from Koronue's direction, tightening his fists and continuing his walk.

"If you ask me, she's as stubborn as an ox." Marcello said, rubbing the back of his head as he continued to follow with Koronue.

"At least she doesn't eat like one. If anything, she eats less than a 'princess' of her stature does." Koronue commented, making Marcello giggle a bit.

"Must be watching her figure!" Marcello joked back, causing Koronue to laugh with Marcello's own laughter. Youko smiled just a bit before shaking his head and looking forward at his path. He turned and entered the mess hall, sitting on the largest seat at the table. Koronue and Marcello sat on each side of him, turning their seats towards Youko to continue talking.

"I don't know. It's like she's completely void of any emotion. Is this girl REALLY the treasure of the Sondares?" Youko asked aloud, placing his chin in his hand, tapping his cheek with his fingertips in thought.

"Miyu Sondare is the mixture of a silver fox demon, like yourself, and a black midnight wolf. Both elegant strands of DNA got incredibly busy in forming Miyu so perfectly. The proof is in her hair, but who knew the treasure was a woman?" Marcello reported, smiling.

"Then why is she not drawn to me? Am I not handsome? Charming? I could have any female I wanted, but she doesn't seem to care." Youko said, slamming his hand on the table.

"Well, you DID kind of attack her land and kidnap her." Koronue replied bluntly, making Youko growl at him.

"What was I supposed to do? I didn't think that the treasure would be a woman!" Youko defended.

"I think you did the right thing." Marcello reassured Youko, patting his shoulder.

"I think you're trying the wrong approach." Koronue said, sitting back in his chair. As he did, three slaves brought out three large plates of food for each of the demons. Youko kept his angry eyes at Koronue.

"And what IS the right approach, Koronue?" Youko asked. "Please. I'd LOVE to hear it."

"Well, think about it. Every night, you walk in, you present something, she denies it, you burst out and exit to sleep in another room. It's a routine. You need to at least surprise her." Koronue responded. Marcello thought to himself for a second before having a lightbulb moment and gasping.

"That's it! How about you sleep with her?" Marcello said aloud, receiving a bump on the head from Youko's enclosed hand.

"What am I, a pig?!" Youko growled. Marcello whimpered a bit before eating silently.

"What he's saying is you should sleep in the same bed as her, not mate with her." Koronue cut in. Youko looked to Koronue in confusion before sighing and patting the bump on Marcello's head in apology. "For Kami's sake, it's your room. You're the one that confined her there and now it's her only comfortable spot. Of course she's going to be powerful in there because it's the only place she knows where she'll be alone in the end."

Youko rubbed his chin and thought, nodding his head in understanding.

"So... I should mess with her thought process." Youko muttered. Marcello and Koronue nodded in agreement, looking to Youko as they ate. Youko then stood. "I'm going back."

Youko left the mess hall with his food untouched. Marcello and Koronue watched the fox leave before high-fiving each other.

-

Miyu stood in front of the large balcony window, staring out at the night sky with sad eyes. She missed home dearly, but knew she was an eternal prisoner to the King of Thieves. Miyu sighed and opened the window, letting the night air brush against her skin. She closed her eyes and inhaled the smells in the night before opening her eyes to the sound of the door opening and closing as someone entered. Miyu slowly closed the windows and looked back at the guest before her eyes widened. At the door was Youko with a straight and determined face. Miyu closed her eyes and let out a sigh before walking back to the bed and sitting down with a cold expression.

"What else do you want?" Miyu asked, looking at Youko's amber eyes with cold gold eyes. Youko stood, unfazed, before walking around to the other side of the bed, stripping off his clothes, and slipping under the covers. Miyu stared wide eyed again at his actions, turning her eyes as he stripped, and looked back as he entered the bed. She became confused; wasn't he angry and off to go sleep somewhere else? Youko just kept his eyes on Miyu, not doing anything else. "If you want me to mate with you, it's no."

Youko shrugged and turned with his back to her. Miyu gritted her teeth before stripping as well and slipping under the covers, turned away from him. She knew he wouldn't stoop so low as to rape her as she slept. If he was going to rape her, he'd do it as she was tied up and awake to remember it all. Miyu sighed and got comfortable under the blankets, falling asleep.

-

The next morning had arose into the room through the window over the large bed. The smell of roses and fresh air filled the room as Miyu slowly fluttered her eyes open. Her vision began to clear and suddenly she became aware that she was staring directly into the chest of Youko. As her senses began to clear, she felt his strong and warm arms around her in a protective embrace. Somehow.. it felt nice, so she stayed in the embrace, staring at his chest before closing her eyes again and letting out a soft sigh.

Youko, however, was awake to see her eyes open, but kept quiet to see what she would do. As she closed her eyes and slept again, he smiled a bit. It was strange having a woman in his arms that he didn't mate with. If anything, any female would fawn over him and demand his love before they even opened their eyes. Not this one. Not this treasure. Youko gently pulled Miyu tighter into his embrace, cradling her head in his hands.

"My precious treasure... I hope someday that you can learn to live with me. Whether it be in love or not, I plan to keep you forever, because you have become the only beautiful sight worthy enough to gaze upon in this world and I don't want anyone else to have that pleasure." Youko muttered softly, knowing that Miyu couldn't hear him in her sleep. "I will continue to woo you and, one day, make you mine, my little princess. You will be my queen and help me rule this world with my band of thieves. I promise to give you everything that your family cannot."

Youko took a second to realize all he had been saying. Was he becoming... weak? He growled slightly as his words, knowing that they were drenched in weakness, but as Miyu softly nuzzled closer in the embrace, he stopped and looked down at her. Miyu rested peacefully with a look of serenity on her face. Her silver and black hair gently entangled in his fingers as her own hand rested upon his chest. Youko smiled softly before hugging her close and staring at the wall.

"No one must ever know.. I can't let my weakness become my downfall.."


End file.
